Zyana Reed
History Zyana and her two sisters (one older, one younger), Briella and Sajin, were raised as the daughters of Isabel Reed, a Canadian single mom living in Reykjavik, Iceland with friends. After five years of growing up in Reykjavik, the family moved to Montreal, Canada. Zyana was the more athletic of the girls, and joined numerous school sports teams up until the time she turned ten. A few days after her tenth birthday, Zyana was physically attacked and harassed by boys in her school, and she came home after soccer practice more than slightly bloodied and bruised. Not long after, her mother placed her in Judo classes, and she took to it very well. Before long, she was taking Taekwondo, and then jumped into Mixed Martial Arts by the time she was ten. She soon quit every other sport, and even dropped out of school at age sixteen to work towards an MMA career. When she was training full time, she met Owyn Henderson, a fellow full time trainer who was the same age as her older sister, Sajin. After about a month, the two started dating and training together, often pulling all-nighters at the gym they trained in. Since she was too young to fight professionally, Zyana often worked ringside for him, helping to coach him in fights. During one of these nights, when she returned to her truck, she was attacked by a monster, which she was able to kill by driving over it with the truck. Owyn wound up being the one to explain everything to her, revealing he was a Son of Ares, the Greek God of War, and leading her to Camp Half-Blood. Personality Zyana has an intense competitive spirit, and dearly hates to lose. Of the three sisters, she is the most combative, and isn't afraid to resort to violence to resolve a situation. Zyana is also extremely protective of her sisters, being more than willing to jump in to defend them at a moment's notice. She is often described by Sajin and Briella as "the brother" of the sisters, as she tends to try and intimidate boyfriends they bring home. She also possesses a soft side, which rarely comes out. On one occasion, she confessed to being afraid whenever she enters a fight, getting flashbacks to her assault when she was ten. That being said, it also gives her a fire to prevent that from ever happening again. Fighting Style and Weaponry Zyana's fighting style relies primarily on avoiding attacks and countering with a devastating strike of her own, which most often ends the fight she is in. While being a bigger fan of fighting without weapons, she will use weaponry when fighting monsters or numerous opponents. She fights using a sword and a shield, through which she can channel her powers as a daughter of Zeus. ZyanaSword.png|Zyana's Sword. ZyanaShield.png|Zyana's Shield. Powers and Abilities Zyana has the standard abilities as a daughter of Zeus. She has mild Aerokinesis, Elektrokinesis, and Atmokinesis. These abilities tend to intensify depending on the level of emotional distress she is in.